Gremlins and Thunderstorms
by UndoneChaos
Summary: The twins and Haruhi decide to watch a movie, but what happens when a scary thunderstorm rolls in? My first FanFic! Please no flames!


**Finally took this bitch off bold!**

**I don't own Gremlins or OHCHC**

She stood up and closed the dvd case with caution so as not to get her fingers caught up in it. Setting the case down, she walked to her couch and squashed herself in between Hikaru and Kaoru. Haruhi Fujioka had heard of this American movie before, but had never watched it. Upon hearing the twins recommend it, she decided to watch it for herself.

"But beware Haruhi!" the twins had said in unison. "It's pretty frightening, so we better join you so you don't get too scared!"

Haruhi sighed. What had she gotten herself into? She leaned back against the couch and felt the twins' arms wrap around her. She knew they meant well, but sometimes they could be obscene. She didn't even know what the movie was about, which couldn't possibly be good. She had to keep her guard up. Just because she was alone with the twins didn't mean anything. After all, they were just watching a movie. She heard herself sigh as she pressed the play button. This was going to be a long night.

The trio watched the screen as the title of the movie appeared. Gremlins. Huh, Haruhi thought. She hadn't remembered the twins mentioning the name of the movie. What kind of name was 'Gremlins'? What, or who, was a gremlin anyway? She must have been thinking aloud because the twins leaned it very close to her before pressing their pointer fingers to their lips and making a hissing 'shh' sound at her. Yep, Haruhi thought, this was going to be a long night.

Haruhi watched as a man entered a shop. he appeared to be looking at something. "A Mogwai, did they say?" Haruhi asked.

"Yep!" The twins said. "A Mogwai! Don't ever get him wet—" Kaoru said.

"Keep him away from bright light—" Hikaru stated.

"And never, never feed him past midnight!" The twins said together.

"But why—" Haruhi began, but did not get to finish because the twins offered a tut-tut and then shushed her once more. They were so difficult.

Haruhi watched for awhile before interrupting again. "Was she watching 'It's a Wonderful Life'?" The twins yet again shushed her, which made her vow never again to watch a movie with these two.

When Haruhi finally saw Gizmo, the Mogwai, for herself, she couldn't believe it. No I mean that literally, she didn't know WHAT to think. Maybe it was cute, maybe it was fake looking, maybe it was frightening.

She also jumped later on, when she saw the strange pods that the Mogwai were apparently in. She cringed when they moved, and knew she would despise when they hatched. The twins, feeling her cringe, tried to reassure her. They were a bit too late though, the Mogwai started hatching. Haruhi, who's personality was not at all aligned like it normally was, screamed at the sight of the new 'gremlins', and threw the twins arms around herself tighter, closing her eyes.

"I can't do it, those things are as scary as thunder and lightning!" Haruhi screeched. To her deepest, and the twins' deepest demises, it started thundering outside at that very moment, complete with a flash of lightning. Now Haruhi had lost it. She immediately started sobbing and threw herself under the table. "No! No, no, no, no, n—" She was cut off by another deep, low rumble of that terrible thunder. This threw her into the deepest state of fear that anyone could imagine. Thunder rumbling in her ears, lighting flashes that she could see even with her eyes closed, and those terrible gremlins dancing in her vision. No amount of crying or hiding could save her now. She found herself screaming the twins' names as if her life depended on it. She grabbed their arms and dragged them under the table with her, crying into their chests. The twins were awestruck. Only Hikaru had seen her reaction to thunder before, and even then it wasn't THIS painful to watch.

Haruhi pulled the twins close to her side, and they each kissed her on her cheeks. Haruhi, still sobbing, managed to say a quick thanks, and then—

"I love you both so much!"

And she meant i


End file.
